Back up
by edemon
Summary: Do not read! This is a piece of crap, really, do not read.


I am still known as Edemon in all of my online dealings. This is a redo of my first 'Fic', ever; I'm still sorry if it is not as good as you thought it might be.

Insert generic disclaimer here, for all the dumkopfs out there I don't own Eva.

"speech" characters hear Japanese

" speech> " characters hear English

'thought' in native language of character

_COMPUTER MESSAGES, PHONE_

_chat room_

All other languages will be written in their own form.

Dreams Reveal his Past

It was aware. Its eyes open up for the first time taking in its surroundings, every thing was orange tinted. It hears a conversation, and strangely it understands.

" All it's going to do pilot and fight, I don't see the need for a gender. >?"

" IF it survives, its going to be a genetic mess, it's already showing signs of albinism! I think we owe it at least a generic identity. >"

" Fine, which one should it be?> "

" Well I've always wanted a dough-> " he was cut off by a deep voice, one with authority,

" No, O'Neil, it will be a male.> "

" G-General Bisa, sir, of course,> " O'Neil stammered as he typed in the commands " oh, my.> "

" What, what is it? >" Bisa inquired.

" Well, it, um, he is awake… and listening.> " a doctor by the name of Race replied, reading the screen over O'Neil's shoulder. They looked up at the tube full of what some Japanese doctor had called LCL.

It felt a little of what it instinctively knew was fear, but that was replaced by pain, a pain rivaled only by child birth. And with in 30 seconds, it was a he.

" Can his body support its self yet?> " the General asked.

" One moment please,> " Dr. Race said as he scanned the read outs," yes, he should be fine. >"

The LCL started to drain, leaving his head to draw its first breath. Orange-red fluid was expelled quit violently from his lungs. And as the LCL level continued to decrease, his body fell limp on the ground, hard.

Col. Oran awoke with a start, and found that he was panting.

" Col. Oran, are you okay, you started heaving in your sleep.> " a young and quite attractive female Lt. asked.

" Hmm, oh, I'm fine Lt., >" 'Yes you are.' The Lt. thought. " just a bad dream.> " responded a groggy, young man, looking to be about 16. " I'm touched that you care.> " he added jokingly.

The fact that it was a joke was lost on the Lt. and she went slightly pink in the face and stuttered her response, " J-Just checking sir, any way,> " she got serious " The U.N. called, we've been ordered to Japan, instead of Germany, the H.A.W lifted off after the order was given, so it will arrive an hour before us. And we will land in 5 hours> "

" Are you kidding me?> "

" No sir, I'm not. >"

" Damn it, I spent the last three months learning German for this transfer, and they switch me to Japan.> " He said as he got up.

" Sir, wear are you going?> " she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

" Fist I need to urinate, then I'm going to find General Bisa, I'm going to borrow his Japanese dictionary to study, my Japanese is worth less than shit.> "

The Lt. was taken aback by his bluntness, and didn't respond. She did blush slightly as he brushed by her, this made the Col. Stop and turn around.

" You know, you look a little flushed,> " he said inching his head forward to get a better look, causing her to go crimson from forehead to neck, " you should get that checked out when we land. >"

" I-I will, sir, thanks.> " and with that, they go their separate ways.

Five minuets later, in the forward passenger compartment:

" General, would I be able to borrow your Japanese dictionary, until I get one of my own?> " inquired a less than enthusiastic Col. Oran.

" That won't be necessary Col., I've got something better. >" The General responded as he handed the Col. a small box marked with H.U.D. on it.

" What is this, sir?> " the Col. asked as he opened the box to reveal a pair of glasses.

" … Glasses, sir? But my vision is perfect.> "

" I know Col., but if you read the box, you will see that they are the HUD prototype. >"

" Oh, I was wondering when it was coming out, but what does this have to do with a Japanese dictionary, sir?> "

" The HUD will pickup the words they say, and the resulting translation will be displayed on the lenses, it also works on written text, and has other features too.> "

" Well, uh, thank you, sir, this should help a lot, but what about responding?> "

" Prototype.> " was all the General said.

" Ah, so I'm alone on that part,> " Oran said as he put the glasses on, " is there a manual?> " Right on cue, the HUD displayed what could only be a manual. " Never mind, sir, see you when we land.> " Oran said distractedly as he made his way back to his seat.

" If you like that, than wait until you see what the Doctors got you.> " Bisa muttered after Oran left.

Tokyo 3 International Airport, under JSSDF and USAF joint command until 0730, currant time 0522:

"This is USAF transport Alpha on final approach," the pilot reported to the tower as he neared the runway, "are the VTOL ready to take the cargo to Nerv?"

"All clear for landing, and yes the VTOL are ready." Responded the tower.

The large flying wing touched down 30 seconds later, slowing as the wheels encounter more and more friction. Transport Alpha makes it about 100 meters when its front landing gear snaps, sending the craft skidding the rest of the runways' length until it came to a stop when the replay tape paused.

"What the hell happened?" a very angry General Bisa demanded, looking at a JSSDF Lt. with a fire in his eye.

"Well, um, sir, as you can see," the Lt. gestured toward the vid feed "at approximately 0405 the front gear snapped."

"I can see that, but how and why are the only parts of the what that I want to hear." Bisa snapped

"Sir, we were preoccupied with rescuing the personal on board and checking on the H.A.W.'s… power source to check the gear completely." The Lt. reported, and saw the General visibly tense up.

"Right, make sure that the HAW is on its way to Nerv with in 3 hours and I want a full report by noon tomorrow, Col. we are leaving now." The General said as he turned toward the door. Col. Oran, who had been following the conversation through his HUD, straightened up off the wall he was leaning on and followed Bisa toward the parking garage.

Five minuets later, the general broke the silence in the back of the car, " There is something that I seem to have neglected to tell you about your stay here, you will have to attend school.> "

" What?> "

" To make Nerv's job easier, you will be put in the same class as the pilots of the Evangelions.> " Bisa said coolly.

" But, but,... yes, sir> " Oran replied

" You will stay at the U.S Air base at Mt. Fuji, for now, oh, and here is a parting gift from the doctors.> " Bisa pulls a bag from the compartment behind his seat and hands it to Oran.

" What is it?> " Oran asked as he opened the bag, " a laptop... oh, it's a tablet too…, sir, why am I getting this selective treatment, all I am is a Col. in USAF.> "

" True, but your existence was hell for most of your life, the doctors and I would like to try and make it up to you in the little ways.> "

'Ok, that sounded really out of character for Bisa, oh well.' Oran mused

" It's nothing; I don't know existence out side of the military, so I don't feel anything missing. >"

" Excuse me, sirs, >" the driver interrupted " We have arrived at the base. >"

" Thank you, >" Bisa replied " Oran, your room is in building 33, first floor, room 502, I have to take care of some things at the main office, good night Col.> "

" Good night, sir.> " Oran replied, and with that, Bisa left Oran to play with his new 'toys'.

----------

For some reason, the site won't take the less than sign for the english.There's the prologue, I hope it was better than the original, if you didn't like it, than don't continue reading, it's your time and I can't give it back. Next chapter: School


End file.
